


A Heart Full Of Rage

by Medium_Range_Trash



Series: Supergirl Stories [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash
Summary: When Cadmus nearly kills Lena, Reign takes her revenge.





	A Heart Full Of Rage

**Author's Note:**

> There is some implied rape here. Nothing actually happens in the story, but there is an implication that Cadmus members got very close to sexually assaulting Lena.

Sam knows something is wrong merely from the way Kara’s voice sounds over the comms.

 

The remnants of Cadmus had kidnapped Lena. With Guardian pinned down in a gunfight with the drug gangs on the other side of the city after a lucky shot managed to hit his armor hard enough to damage his radio, Superman trying to stop a volcano eruption in the Pacific, the other two WorldKillers unable to be reached, and most of the DEO plus Lillian Luthor out of comm range trying to stop a White Martian invasion, Kara had no choice but to suit up and go it alone.

 

Kara goes radio silent when she reaches Cadmus’ HQ, and with the building being completely off the grid, Winn can’t hack into anything to give them a view. Instead, he and Sam cover the nervous time discussing L-Corp’s newest reactor design. It says something about how much Winn is worried that he remains calm throughout the discussion, rather than his face lighting up like it usually does whenever anyone discusses new technology with him.

 

Eventually, after far too long, Kara’s voice came crackling over the comms.

 

“Guys, prep a bed in the medical area. Now” Kara said, her voice quavering in a way Sam knew meant she was crying.

 

“Kara, are you okay?” Winn nearly screamed down the comms.

 

“I’m fine. It’s Lena” Kara said, clearly crying.

 

A jolt of fear shot through Sam when she heard that.

 

_In the six months Sam had spent wandering the world, she’d done a lot of things. With the help of two people called Caitlin Snow and Dominic Lance, Sam had managed to connect with Reign and the two had reached somewhat of a mutual understanding. Sam, under the teaching of Caitlin, had managed to understand how to control Reign and only let her out in times of fear and anger. Reign, rather grudgingly, had agreed to this compromise only when Lance had threatened to destroy her if she didn’t._

_However, during her travels, Sam had realized something. Everytime she entered a new place, she always imagined what Lena would think. Every new food, she imagined what Lena would think about it._

_Over time, Sam started to dwell solely on Lena. What it would be like to watch the sun rise in the Amazon with Lena. How the CEO’s nose would scrunch up adorably and her eyes would light up as she observed all the wonders Sam saw on her journey. Eventually, Sam came to imagine what it would be like to kiss Lena._

_It was in that moment that Sam realized she’d fallen for Lena._

That memory was coming back to Sam clear as day, and with it came fear and anger.

Fear that the love of her life was going to die before Sam could ever tell her how she felt.

 

Anger that these inferior beings dared to touch Lena. _This woman is better than any of them. How dare these mere mortals full of hatred touch that goddess._

It wasn’t Sam talking anymore. It was Reign.

 

Sam was snapped out of her thoughts by Kara landing. Kara stumbled, which wasn’t like her, but Sam swiftly spotted why.

 

Her skin was slightly glowing with the effect of Kryptonite. It’s a wonder she made it.

 

Then Sam saw Lena. The CEO was wrapped in Kara’s arms, but she wasn’t breathing.

 

Kara practically sprinted to the medbay, heaving Lena onto one of the beds. As Kara stepped back to give the medics room, Sam saw the extent of Lena’s injuries.

 

Lena was naturally pale, but her skin looked bleached now. Her blouse, which Sam could attest cost more than most DEO agents made in a year, was ripped and hanging off her shoulders, and her bra was hanging by a thread on one shoulder. Her skirt was ripped and shuffled halfway up her thighs. Bruises, and cuts littered her skin, and Lena was covered in blood. Her clothes were saturated in Lena’s blood.

 

As a medic inserted a breathing tube into Lena’s throat and another hooked Lena up to a drip and a heart monitor, a third approached Kara.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice the tearing of Lena’s clothes. Did they…”

 

Kara shook her head. “I got into the room just as they were about to. They didn’t”

 

Sam fled the room, heading for an unattended training room. There, she sat still and thought. Thought about what those men were going to do to Lena. Being openly gay, Lena was used to men offering themselves up saying they could fix her and no end of online comments saying “she just needed to fuck a good man”, but those comments usually came as the result of alcohol. None of them were true. Sam, also being openly gay, got her fair amount of them as well.

 

But now someone had. Sam could feel Reign emerging, but she didn’t fight it. After what those men had done, they deserved to be cut down.

 

Sam was still there, hidden in the back of Reign’s mind. Dominic had managed to create almost a spectator area in Sam’s mind: where either Sam or Reign sat and watched a giant screen with the feed from the body’s eyes.

 

As Sam watched, Reign suited up before shooting into the sky and landing in full view of the CADMUS HQ, not even trying to hide her approach.

 

Two perimeter guards spotted her and opened fire. The bullets bounced harmlessly off as Reign easily snapped the neck of one of the men before ripping the pins from all the grenades the other man’s belt held and hurling him into the side of the building.

 

The grenades left a huge hole in the building and Sam entered through that. Cyborg Superman came running at her, the new Metallo right beside him. Reign ducked under a punch and used the back of his coat to throw him as hard as possible into the wall before punching clean through Metallo’s chest and crushing the synthetic Kryptonite.

 

Reign chuckled at the expression Metallo made as he died. Apparently Reign’s increased weakness to Kryptonite was a shock to them.

 

Metallo’s body was a maze of sharpened steel, and Reign took that to full use, ripping off a shard and using it to impale Cyborg Superman.

 

Reign tore through CADMUS. No one was safe. And when CADMUS was nothing but a sea of bodies and blood, Reign still wasn’t done. She instead piled all of CADMUS’ equipment, technology and weaponry into a big pile in the middle and detonating it with laser vision.

 

Reign returned to the DEO as the CADMUS facility exploded.

 

When she landed on the balcony, Lena was up. Dressed in a spare pair of black leggings and a DEO sweater, her feet were on the floor and she was walking across the main room. James, still in his Guardian outfit sans helmet and gloves, was on one side and Kara was on the other, helping Lena walk. Kara and James’ wedding rings shone.

 

When Reign landed, everyone went still and started scrambling for weapons.

 

Sam took back control and removed the mask. “Relax, everyone, it’s me. My time away taught me how to control Reign. It also taught me some other things,” Sam said, looking directly at Lena. Lena smiled, her entire body lifting up as Sam said that.

 

Practically sprinting down, Sam ignored Kara and James and swept Lena into her arms, burying her face in Lena’s black hair, just breathing in Lena’s scent. Lena just held Sam close, whispering “thank you” over and over again.

 

After a hug that lasted for far too long, Sam pulled back and said the three words she wanted to say. “Lena, I love you”

 

“Sam, I love you too”.

 

They kissed, and fireworks erupted in Sam’s stomach at that. Sam let out a little smirk when she heard Reign clapping inside her head.


End file.
